


Living In The Aftermath Of Happily Ever After

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Bliss, Double Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any/any, the first time s/he truly opens their heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living In The Aftermath Of Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts), [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



It’s the little things about Zero that Jude loves so much. The way he blinks up at him all sleepy-like in the morning, skin soft and warm to the touch; how he wraps his arms around Jude and tugs the big, fluffy blanket around them, cocooning them in a cozy blissfulness as they share a morning kiss. 

The way Zero smiles at him, sweet and so full of love, his eyes nearly twinkling like stars. At night when they cuddle, when the bed is cozy and warm, and Jude lays his head on Zero’s chest, listening closely to his heart beating, a soft smile graces his lips…all soft hair and baby, smooth skin, barefoot in a pair of old sweats, they hold each other closely, Jude’s face buried against the side of Zero’s neck as they slip off to sweet dreams. 

But sometime things are not as perfectly perfect...and Zero doesn’t know why he bothers to even try. Susie homemaker, he is not. But he wanted to cook dinner for Jude, to do something sweet hearted for his boyfriend, but he burned his hand on the stove. 

Jude could tease him about it, say he should keep his skills to playing ball, but he doesn’t rib Zero about it. Instead, he cools the burn with an ice pack, and yes, he calls Zero a ‘big baby’ when the blond man hisses in pain and pouts like a four-year old. 

“I have a boo-boo” Zero declares with big puppy dog eyes. “You should kiss it and make it better.” 

Jude laughs and obliges, leaning down to kiss the burnt fingers before kissing the pout off Zero’s pretty cotton-candy lips. 

Soft hands on burnt skin, and a warm heart lead to honey-sweet kisses. Summer spoils him with all the sunny days and happy giggles while they walk hand-and-hand on the beach. Autumn colors his life in shades of red and yellow and gold, they are both carefree and childish as they roll around in a big pile of crispy leaves. 

But the best season of all is all year long, when Zero pulls him close into a loving hug and kisses his lips. Every time Jude is around his boyfriend, Zero takes his breath away—oh how Jude wishes that he could be with Zero every minute of every day. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/793056.html?thread=102151904#t102151904)


End file.
